beginning of change
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: kleptoshipping. Set in ancient Egypt, when Bakura tries to enact revenge on the pharaoh for the death of his family he is interrupted and when he fled the only place he could hide was heba (Yugi) room. Realising that Heba is the pharaohs brother he kidnaps him as a tool for revenge...things don't go that way. (one sided blindshipping)


Chapter one - coronations

"You are the son of Horus, Protector of the realm and Pharaoh of both lower and upper Khemet. We, your loyal subjects, stand here today to celebrate the beginning of your reign" A young male, only in his teens, sat leisurely on a throne made of gold and marble. The young man had defined features, angular jaw and sharp nose, his eye's were crimson and seemed to pierce and see into a persons very soul. His hair was his strangest feature. Star shaped and black with a red outline, blonde streaks ran up his hair like lightning strikes. "Seth" his voice was rough and deep, his very aura demanded submission. "For years you have been both my advisor and my friend so stand my cousin and allow the festivities to begin" Taking that as their signal people began playing there instruments and guest talked and danced. The pharaoh was flanked by six people, all of whom dressed in regale robes. The pharaoh turned to the person closest to him, a women wearing an ankh necklace. Her face was kind and gentle. "Isis, where is my beloved little brother?" He questioned, eye's darting across the room, hoping to glimpse the person of interest. "He apologizes pharaoh Atem, he has been delayed by a lesson with Malik. He will join us shortly" her voice was soft and motherly. The pharaoh, now identified as Atem, opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud bang. All eye's turned as a guard fell through the door, an arrow protruding from his neck. Mouth moving, trying to speak. No sound was made except painful gurgles. Guards quickly moved in front of the pharaoh. Faces cold, they knew today or tomorrow could be their last but they were unafraid it would be an honor to die for the pharaoh. Silence had settled over the hall, guests stood to the sides scared, guards posed ready, Atem had risen from the throne clutching a sword. Cold eyes scanning the room. "Mana, go check on my brother" Even in a whisper his voice still held authority. A young girl with brown, bleached blonde by the sun in some places, nodded before hastily existing through a door near the throne.

A guard fell from the rafters, a noose around tanned flesh. Helmet removed revealing black hair and a young face, to young to die, face blank and eyes open, lifeless, limbs dangled loosely. Guests' gasped in horror, hands instantly reaching to cover young one's eye's. Husbands shielded their wives faces. Guards eye's briefly flashed with pain, recognising their fallen friend. Atem grew angry. "Enough! Show yourself, coward" Low laughter filled the room, the large space caused an echo making the sound more ominous. "All you had to do was ask" a slender figure, a male, fell from the same place as the hanging guard. Landing in a crouch, one arm outstretched to balance himself. "Im not one for theatrics" Cold brown eyes lifted to glare at the pharaoh, eye's looking past the guards as though they didn't exist. "But I think I did a good job" He rose slowly, white hair falling into deep brown eyes'. "Don't you?" Atems teeth clenched. His hand tightened around his swords hilt. "What is the meaning of your interruption?" Seth, ever faithful, called from Atems side. "Can't the boy-king speak for himself" The intruder stood inspecting his nails with a mock serious expression. "Enough, who are you?" Atem drew his sword taking a step forwards. "Who me?" the intruder asked in an incredulous tone. "Why I'm just a fellow king, come to offer his congratulation's" a smirk made its way across tan skin, as if amused by some inside joke. "King? What is someone like _you_ a king of?" Atem scoffed at the thought of someone so rude and _common_ having any form of noble social standing. "Well, i'm Bakura the thief king." Atems eye's widened in realisation. "And why are you here?" The intruder, Bakura, straightened. Eye's glazing over. "Of course I wouldn't expect you to know, but why don't we ask your priests" Bakura glared at each of the robed figures. "Ask what _they_ did to create your precious millenium item's" He slashed a dagger in front of himself, out of anger. "In the dead of night when they, we, were defenceless, your father and his priests sent soldiers to Elna Kuru" The priests bowed their heads in shame, at the memory of their crimes. "And slaughtered _everyone_" The forgotten guests eye's widened in horror, nervous guards shifted faithfully awaiting orders and Atem stood curiously listening. "Not a single man, woman or child spared. No survivors, except a child who's mother stuffed straw in his mouth so he couldn't scream and hid in the rocks out of view. I'll give you three guesses who that boy was" Bakura hand tightened around his blade. "There souls a sacrifice" He hissed the last part. "to make _your _precious millennium items" at the last word he launched his dagger. Hitting and spearing through a guards eye, five fell to four.

As if leaving a stupor guests ran from the hall and guards lunged at the intruder. The priests tried to tug Atem away, he shrugged them off.

A guard carelessly swiped at Bakura, sword in hand, it was dodged with ease. Bakura gripped and twisted the outstretched hand until a snap was heard. Roughly he gripped the sword and stabbed. Sword lodged into chest, four fell to three.

Further down the palace guards rushed to the hall, hearing the commotion.

The next guard held a long sword, slow but lethal, he brought it down hard and Bakura dodged left. Throwing a right hook he caught the guard in the jaw, whilst distracted by pain Bakura used both hands to pull down the guard knee smashing into skull, three fell to two.

More guards could be heard running to their pharaoh.

The last two were smarter, they worked together to bring the thief king down. They circled him, like sharks but like sharks teamwork wasn't a strong point. One lunged forward, Bakura caught off guard it was sheer bad luck he missed his target. Bakura used this mistake to grab the sword, still in the guards hand, and viciously stab through the neck. The guard fell to his knee's and then finally after a heartbeat fell forward, two guards fell to one.

The last guard was nervous, that was good for Bakura, nervousness led too mistakes. They circled each other both analysing the others flaws. Bakura studied his opponent with cold eye's. He favoured his left side and chosen weapon was dual swords, each clenched tightly in his hands. He swung one at Bakura who dodged backwards and through reflex brought his elbow down on the guards arm, hitting where both joints meet, the guard dropped the sword in pain. Bakura caught it as it fell. Both were skilled and both held a weapon. This time it was Bakura that mad the first move. He swung from the right, the guard blocked easily with his own sword. They carried on like this, one swinging whilst the other dodged or blocked, until both lunged forward. The sickening sound of steel slicing through flesh could be heard. A trail of blood ran down cold steel and slowly dripped onto cool marble floor. Icy blue eyes widened, the last sight he would see is the shark like grin and unfeeling brown eyes of an intruder and his last thought would be that he had failed his pharaoh and duty as guard.

**So first time I've written a full on fight scene did i do good? Also we see yugi next chapter. This is part of my 'change' series. It can be read as part one or a prequel to the other Story im doing war of change you don't need the other to understand what's going on. Um yeah so bye? Please comment its one of the only things that make my sad life happy ** **㈴1 also if anyone is reading light embracing the dark or kleptoshipping oneshots updates are coming soon...slowly... I'm sorry.**


End file.
